Matar una mariposa
by Makoto Black
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el ser más inocente que existe, debe transformarse en el más mortífero que hay?, el amor puede comenzar como una broma, pero nunca terminará de igual manera; cuando se trata de amar con el corazón, Draco, siempre se debe ser consciente de en qué momento abarca también el alma.
1. Luna

-¡Abran! -Gritó el hombre golpeando fuertemente, Potter venía corriendo desesperado y tras él, Longbottom y Weasley intentaban darle alcance, igual de ansiosos pero mucho menos alterados; era un barrio pobre, en un pueblo alejado de una metrópoli francesa, la bahía se veía a muchos metros y el aroma a sal y arena les golpeaba la nariz con fuerza; era el paraíso para cualquier pareja, el nido de amor para una unión desconsolada. Era el refugio para un secuestrador, escondite para un asesino.

Encontrar el sitio donde estaban había sido más complicado de lo que todos esperaban; dar con ellos representó casi una misión imposible. Con los zapatos llenos de arena y el sudor empapándole la espalda Neville buscó divisar por la ventana alguna sombra que le dijera que había alguien dentro de la casa, pero no tuvo resultado; se sentía asustado, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que nada iba a salir bien, de que si al fin habían dado con ellos era sólo para encontrar algo fatídico; convencido de esto, clavó los ojos en el piso y no volvió a levantarlos en un buen rato. Ron miraba a todos lados, sabía que estaban causando mucho escándalo y aunque era obvio que aquél era un pueblo de magos, también lo era que no estaban acostumbrados a ver tanto movimiento; frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas cuando escuchó a Harry gritar, quizá todos estaban muy alterados, pero él, más que ninguno.

-¡¿Por qué no han entrado?!... ¡Tiren la puerta si es necesario! -Ordenó haciendo a los aurores a un lado y sacando su varita. -¡Está ahí adentro!

-No podemos entrar sin un motivo aparente, no podemos invadir una propiedad mágica privada. -Exclamó el auror a su lado, un hombre francés que hablaba tan bien el inglés como el propio Potter; éste no le hizo caso, apuntó con firmeza y derrumbó la puerta sin siquiera murmurar algo, la ansiedad lo corroía, había prometido regresar con ella a salvo e iba a cumplirlo.

-Si quiere, que me demande después. -Espetó entrando con fiereza, los aurores se quedaron afuera, entendían la preocupación de Potter por la desaparición, desde hacía tanto tiempo, de una de sus mejores aliadas, pero ayudarle a invadir así, era otra cosa, ellos tenían protocolos; Weasley y Longbottom subieron al porche de la casa apresurados y entraron tras de Potter, con las varitas afuera y las caras preocupadas; el primero convencido de que algo malo pasaba, el segundo, irritantemente asustado.

Nada más entrar Harry deseó salir corriendo, la casa estaba hecha una mierda, el polvo cubría cada mueble como una densa capa de raso blanco, las ventanas estaban empañadas de mugre y en el suelo, vasos de plástico, botellas rotas y papeles parecían querer formar una alfombra de basura; pero más allá de eso, la piel se le había erizado al detectar un olor especial: el aroma a muerto.

-¡Dicen que nadie ha salido o entrado desde la tormenta de hace dos días! -Gritó uno de los aurores sin atreverse a entrar, con un acento francés acrecentado por la agitación de venir corriendo desde la otra esquina; Harry empezó a agacharse para dar con algo, una señal al menos que le dijera que alguien seguía ahí; Ron sospechaba que se habían largado, que habían huido de nuevo, aprovechándose de la rara tormenta de la que todo el mundo hablaba, aunque su instinto le advertía de ese aroma extraño; Neville, erizado como un gato, sabía que estaban ahí, lo olía en la sala húmeda, en las cortinas cerradas, en el comedor revuelto y en ese perfume, que rondaba frecuentemente el ambiente de sus padres.

Harry dio la vuelta en el pasillo, caminando hacia esa terraza separada del patio trasero por una enorme ventana, cubierta por unas cortinas de lino gruesas, azules, llenas de telarañas y quemadas en la parte inferior; creyó que seguramente en otro momento, aquél sitio debía ser el más hermoso de la casa y no estaba equivocado. Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana con la idea de abrir las cortinas, para dejar entrar la luz y buscar mejor; pronto su atención fue captada por las cosas en el suelo, un frasco de tinta roto, papeles con notas, muchas, por doquier, plumas hechas añicos, trozos de ropa y manchas, demasiadas manchas de sangre.

Escuchó los pies enormes de Ron a su espalda, ir a la izquierda a asomarse a la cocina, a donde entró sin volverse a mirarlo; dentro el pelirrojo encontró platos sucios, flores secas en un florero de cristal, con el agua enverdecida por el abandono; al verlas de cerca, las reconoció como claveles y pensó en ella, en su sonrisa de siempre. Fue al refrigerador y lo encontró vacío, sólo bolsas con hielo en el congelador parecían haber sido el contenido de siempre; en el fregador, encontró cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas, todos atados con pedazos de lo que identificó como una falda azul, la ventana tenía vista a la bahía, el cristal estaba roto y una brisa marítima entraba por el hueco; el azul del mar le hizo recordar sus vivaces ojos.

Harry seguía fijo mirando a las cortinas, pensando en ella y en la posibilidad de que se les hubieran escapado otra vez, de que no dieran de nueva cuenta con ellos y tener que regresar a decirle a Ginny y a Hermione que no la habían recuperado; estaba harto, cansado, frustrado, ya no podía seguir así y sabía que ni ellas dos, soportarían más la incertidumbre. Mientras pensaba, Neville seguía en la entrada, mirando cada cosa que parecía insignificante, pero que de pronto le pareció de una relevancia descomunal: una manta en un rincón, un portarretratos con una imagen de esos dos, él frío, ella dulce, flores secas sobre la repisa, una caja de dulces vacía en la mesita de la sala; era como si hubieran tenido tiempos felices.

Siguió a Ron y a Harry hacia la pequeña sala con terraza y nada más entrar, comprendió que todo terminaba en esa habitación; se volvió al diván a espaldas de Harry, que por la oscuridad de esa habitación cerrada, no había visto nada; él sí veía, veía bien y deseó no tener vista para no mirarla. Contuvo la respiración y el llanto le llenó los ojos tan rápido que se preguntó si no lo habría tenido desde mucho tiempo antes, listo a salir.

Harry notó que Neville se quedaba parado ahí, a su espalda sin decir nada, rígido como si hubiera visto un fantasma; se volvió intrigado por esa actitud y al verle el rostro que miraba justo a lo que había estado a su espalda, en medio de la habitación, frunció el ceño y le siguió la mirada. No pudo decir nada, absolutamente nada. Atinó a caminar hasta el diván y tirarse de rodillas frente a él, la varita se le cayó rodando unos centímetros, ¿para qué la quería ya?; tragó saliva tratando de hablar pero no podía, nada quedaba en su garganta sino la necesidad de...

-No hay comida, debieron irse. -Ron salió de la cocina y al verlos ahí, aguzó la vista que no le daba para distinguir, entre la penumbra de las cortinas, nada más que la sombra del diván y esos dos.

-Lu… -Murmuró Neville a medias, el labio inferior le temblaba tanto que no podía articular una palabra; Ron dio dos pasos hasta ellos consumido por algo que le pareció ser emoción por encontrarla, pero Harry se sacudía convulso y comprendió que no era buena señal; Neville no podía ver ya nada, nada más que esa figura de Harry en el suelo y el cuerpo de Ron a pocos pasos a su lado que con la boca abierta, al fin se había dado cuenta; se sorprendió en demasía al ver que alguien salía de la habitación contigua y se acercaba presuroso, al tiempo que Harry estiraba su mano para tocarla, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-¡No la toquen! -Gritó rabioso, con una voz más parecida a un chillido que a la voz arrastrada y presuntuosa que le conocían; Ron se volvió sorprendido al ver a ese hombre, delgado hasta los huesos, de cabello largo despeinado y bigote insignificante; ardía en rabia y sin poder evitarlo soltó la varita y se le fue encima lleno de ira, convencido de que sólo con sus manos podría desquitar todo el odio que sentía.

-¡Malfoy hijo de perra!... ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!... ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! -Preguntó tirándolo al suelo de un puñetazo en el rostro, Draco no hizo por defenderse, sólo tendía los brazos hacia el cuerpo como un maniaco, como desesperado, como si fueran a arrancarle del pecho el corazón mismo; con los ojos profundos de un enfermo y desvelado moribundo y los labios blancos y partidos de quien no ha comido en días, Draco gritó lleno de desconsuelo.

-¡Suéltala, Potter! -Cayó al suelo, con la boca reventada por el golpe de Ron, sin meter las manos para defenderse de los golpes que amenazan con matarlo. -¡No la toquen!... ¡Aléjense!

-No… -Murmuró Harry sin darle importancia al rubio, Ron seguía forcejeando con él y Neville con la mano en el pecho, apretándose el suéter como si quisiera contener el latido de su corazón, dio dos pasos atrás para llamar a los aurores; Harry la tocó apenas y estaba tan helada que se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por no gritar de pena; pero no funcionó, el sonido le brotó como un gemido angustioso.

Se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar al diván, le puso la mano en el cuello, pero la frialdad era más que evidencia de que ya no estaba ahí; subió la mano hasta tocarle la mejilla y le movió la cabeza para mirarla, tenía los ojos cerrados como dormida y los labios dibujaban una sonrisa traviesa y tímida; la bajó del diván jalándola con su mano, colocada en su cintura, ella descendió hasta caer en sus piernas, tan pesada como la verdad de lo que ocurría. Le apoyó la cara en su brazo como a un bebé y le quitó el cabello de la frente con cuidado, Neville se arrodilló a su lado y los gritos de Draco y rugidos de Ron se les hacían lejanos, como si el silencio de ella fuera tan intenso, que los hundiera sin remedio a ellos también.

Le miró la frente, límpida y clara, las ojeras profundas y casi verdes y la línea roja de la sangre que le había escurrido de la nariz, hasta por debajo de la oreja izquierda; su oído derecho tenía también las marcas de haber sangrado y su cuello, del lado izquierdo, mostraba una herida como de algo que revienta desde dentro, herida que pudo sentir le corría por la espalda hasta alcanzarle la cadera; sollozó desconsolado abrazándola y Neville pudo verle los brazos marcados por cardenales y las piernas manchadas de sangre; el aroma era ya terrible, pero seguía siendo hermosa e inocente como en el Colegio.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry con la cabeza oculta en aquel pecho muerto. -¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

-Si la hubiéramos encontrado antes. -Murmuró Neville a medias, Ron intentaba controlar a Draco que ahora luchaba, pero por ponerse de pie e ir hasta ellos.

-¡Suéltenla!... ¡Déjenla!... ¡Déjenla en paz! -Gritó desesperado, arañándole a Ron el cuello en un intento por soltarse, Harry no hacía caso y los aurores entraron y ayudaron a Ron a someterlo, sorprendidos de la fuerza que tenía pese a su claro estado de inanición; Ron, exhausto, fue directo a verla en brazos de Harry, a confirmar que lo que le estaba pareciendo un ensueño era cierto; los hombres tomaron a Draco y lo llevaron a la puerta, pero él no quería irse y con los ojos desorbitados, pataleó y rabió para que no lo sacaran de ahí.

-No es cierto… no es cierto. -Repetía Ron sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Harry le empapaba el pecho con su llanto, a ella, que ya estaba muerta; Neville le acariciaba la cabeza entre sollozos y Ron golpeaba un mueble desconsolado; Draco logró aferrarse de la puerta, para que no lo sacaran y llorando gritó lo único que ya le interesaba.

-¡Luna!... ¡Luna!... -Ron apretó los dientes para no volverse y golpearlo de nuevo, Neville no le daba importancia y Harry, demasiado dolido, no podía ya ni escuchar a aquél hombre que al ser sacado de la casa, todavía gritaba:

_¡Luna!_


	2. Draco

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, autora de Harry Potter y en gran medida, razón para haber escrito esta historia; si no hubiera dejado tela de donde cortar y personajes geniales que pueda una explotar, esta trama no habría surgido. Al mismo tiempo, la idea general que da forma a esta historia, está inspirada (quizá bastante basada) en el manga original de Shin Takahashi: __Saishü Heiki Kanojo, __historia que logró enternecerme y hacerme llorar a mares y a la que deseo homenajear con esta historia._

_Básicamente, diré que la idea de la historia y su hilo conductual, no me pertenecen; diré también que los personajes tampoco son míos y yo sólo pienso en el cómo habrían actuado. Sin más ni más, admito que esto está realizado única y exclusivamente para entretenerles, emocionarles y mostrarles eso que se me ocurre producto de lo que me emociona, me entretiene y me habla dentro de mi cabeza…_

_Espero, disfruten este segundo capítulo._

-¡Esto es un atropello!

-No le permito que alce la voz, señora.

-¡Usted no me calla!, ¡Exijo que se haga algo ante semejante atropello!

-Su hijo cometió un crimen, asesinó a una mujer que…

-¡Él no es un asesino!

-Eso ni usted ni yo lo sabemos, hasta ahora no podemos asegurarlo.

-¡Mi hijo no se mancharía las manos con la sangre de alguien como ella!

-No estamos evaluando la calidad de la sangre, señora…

-Escúcheme, lo que quiero es que envíen un médico a verlo, esos brutos casi lo matan…

-Nadie le hizo daño a su hijo, fue encontrado con esas heridas… además, es un asesino y no tiene derechos por tanto.

-¡Esa demente lo engatusó!, ¡Lo volvió loco!... si su forma de defenderse fue matándola entonces es defensa propia… tiene derecho a que lo vea un sanador… esos estúpidos lo molieron a golpes.

-¡Señora Malfoy, si continúa ofendiendo de esa forma tanto a la víctima como a los responsables de atrapar a su hijo, me veré obligado a ordenar que la saquen de aquí!

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!... ¡¿No sabe quién soy?!

-Usted y su apellido ya no tienen poder, no me obligue a echarle… ¡Controle su tono!

- …

-Señora Malfoy, comprendo su desesperación pero…

-Por favor… envíe a un sanador para revisar a mi hijo, se lo imploro, mi esposo intenta conseguirle un buen abogado pero no encontramos uno que quiera trabajar para nosotros, al menos envíele un sanador, por favor…

- …

-Él no es un asesino, somos traidores si lo quiere ver así y Lucius era un criminal… pero él es joven, él... estoy segura de que él no lo hizo.

- …

-Podría jurar que él no la mató… no lo entiende y yo tampoco, pero él no le habría hecho daño… basta ver sus ojos… él no la dañó.

-Señora Malfoy, enviaré un sanador del equipo de aurores a revisar a su hijo, aunque le advierto que se aprovechará para entrevistarle… todo lo que diga, será usado durante el juicio.

-No importa lo que hagan… pero por favor, que lo atiendan.

La atmósfera era oscura, húmeda y casi verdosa por la presencia del moho y demás decorados propios de un calabozo de Azkaban; la luz entraba a medias e iluminaba igual que una vela apunto de apagarse, no hacía calor ni frío, era un sitio sin nada en que no se sentía cosa alguna, donde nada tenía importancia. Permanecía de pie junto a los barrotes mirando por la ventana la luz plateada de la luna afuera, sonreía con un aire de ironía casi tatuado en el rostro.

Unos zapatos finos de tacón bajo lo hicieron fruncir el ceño y odiar a quien le interrumpía en su contemplación de ella, de ella en imagen allá afuera; cuando la celda se abrió y pudo distinguir que el celador se marchaba, hizo por alejarse más yendo hacia el muro, quizá estirar las manos para sacarlas por la ventana que le dejaba verla le diera otra vez la abstracción suficiente para sentirse solo, ella siempre se abstraía mucho, pero no le enseñó a hacerlo. Sintió un perfume extraño, más cítricos que maderas y molesto por ello se volvió furioso y se encontró con ella.

-Malfoy… vengo a revisarte, por favor siéntate.

-Una sanadora… en eso terminaste, Chang. -Escupió mordaz, maldito, pero con la voz tan débil que Cho se sorprendió sintiendo pena por él; se quedó tiesa mirándole fijo, esperando a que el silencio le fuera tan pesado que lo obligara a cooperar, pero no pasó, el rubio se arremangó la camisa y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-No piensas cooperar… ¿verdad? -Él alzó una ceja con mueca de desprecio y Cho tuvo que aceptar que iba a tener que usar magia para someterlo, sacó la varita y le apuntó firmemente, cuando él descruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Necesito estar entero para encontrarla. -Murmuró sentándose en su camastro, le volvió la mirada a Cho y espero paciente a que ella dijera algo, pero estaba tan impresionada por su actitud resignada que parecía no comprender lo que pasaba. -Muévete Chang, no tengo tu tiempo. -Había recuperado toda su actitud pedante y ella sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo se acercó de mala gana y le revisó el rostro.

Tenía la nariz rota por el golpe que le había dado Ron, igual que la boca partida y manchas de sangre por las mejillas y la barbilla; su ceja izquierda estaba marcada por una línea roja y púrpura, como si faltara apenas un poco para desgarrarse, como un borde latiente apunto de manar un hilo rojo y negro. Draco le sonreía irónico clavándole los ojos con la intención de seducirla, Cho se sonrojó más al verle los ojos inyectados en sangre como si no hubiera dormido en días, en semanas; le revisó las orejas y le descubrió el lóbulo ausente en una, la derecha; él frunció el ceño cuando sacó un frasco y con un hisopo le fue cubriendo cada herida y arañón con un líquido viscoso y verde; lo inundó una ansiedad absurda por rascarse, pero se contuvo tragando saliva y frunciendo la frente, Cho se irguió y mirando su maletín susurró.

-Quítate la camisa. -Draco notó algo que le llamó la atención como una luz en medio de tanta penumbra, Cho tenía una mancha en el brazo, un lunar oscuro que le hizo sentir náuseas, era igual al de ella en la pierna derecha; un sofoco lo hizo levantarse en vilo y tomar a Cho por la cintura para mirarle el brazo, ella se asustó y casi suelta un grito pero se contuvo con rabia. -¡Malfoy ¿qué haces?!

-Chang… quién diría que fueras tan linda. -Masculló como pretexto para sujetarle por la muñeca y hacerle extender el brazo, Cho no lo dudó un momento, le dio un tirón agresivo y sacó la varita que le clavó en el pecho con tanta fuerza que él ahogó un gritillo, carcajeó divertido mirándola con descaro. -Pobrecita, Chang… te asustas, no te preocupes… yo siempre las prefiero rubias, a ti no te mataría, podría comerte pero no matarte. -Volvió a reír y Cho ardió en vergüenza y rabia.

-Jamás se te quitará lo estúpido… ¿por qué se fue contigo? -Preguntó más al aire que a él pero la pregunta lo golpeó peor que si lo hubiera maldecido; palideció más de lo que podría decirse en él normal y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su camastro, respirando cansado, sin decir nada se fue quitando la camisa y Cho sintió más que nunca que ese caso era lo más raro que había visto en su vida.

Los brazos de Draco tenían cicatrices gruesas y oscuras, todas imitando la forma de hilos que le envolvían las extremidades, en el torso tenía dos cicatrices enormes, una en el abdomen junto al ombligo con la forma de una quemadura, como una araña con sus patas largas abarcándole gran espacio; en el pecho, del lado izquierdo junto al corazón tenía un corte transversal que resaltaba hundido y pálido, parecía tener una o dos semanas, tenía marcas rojas y manchas moradas alrededor; todo él estaba lleno de cardenales, algunos recientes otros francamente viejos.

Se concentró en curarle con cuidado y quiso no darle importancia a todo lo que representaban esas heridas; detectó de inmediato que tenía varias costillas recién soldadas y que además algunos golpes habían dañado órganos internos sino de gravedad, sí de consideración; frunció el ceño al detectarle quemaduras expansivas y moretones en el costado, cuando le pidió que se diera la vuelta empujándolo un poco no pudo contener la expresión de sorpresa al verle la espalda prácticamente cuadriculada. Suspiró y se sopló el cabello que le había caído a la frente, le vio arañones profundos y gruesos, casi agujeros en la parte de los hombros, mordidas en el cuello y casi trozos enteros de piel que habían cicatrizado fuera de su lugar.

-¿Qué hicieron?... ¿por qué estás así y por qué ella murió de esa forma? -Preguntó atrevida, rompiendo el silencio ensimismado que él intentaba controlar con una sonrisa sarcástica que lo hiciera parecer el de antes.

-¿Quieres saberlo, Chang? -Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras ella ponía la poción en todos los arañones frescos, con una mueca de autosuficiencia que hubiera matado de indignación a Granger; asintió débilmente esperanzada en que no la mirara para darse cuenta de su interés, pero él tenía que decirlo, le importara o no. -Fue el infierno… todo entre los dos fue un infierno... pero… -Un brillo fugaz le inundó el rostro, mirando a la ventanilla alcanzó a distinguir la luna preciosa en lo alto. -… ella es como un ángel… ya no tiene mancha, ahora juzga y decide, ahora es…

-¡Malfoy! -Neville estaba en la reja mirándolos, Cho seguía concentrada en las heridas y él se había vuelto a mirarlo con un aire de desdén y repudio. -En una hora vendrán a interrogarte otra vez. -No dijo nada más, miró a Cho como reprobando sus acciones y se fue a grandes pasos.

-Imbécil… como si me importara que vengan a preguntarme, a mí ya nada me importa. -Sentenció rudo y arisco se volvió al muro; ya nada le contestó a Cho porque tenía siempre los ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno afuera, ya nada le importaba; cuando lo dejó sólo luego de hacerle beber algunas pócimas, sonrió agradecido de saberse de nuevo como antes, abandonado.

Entonces volvió a mirar el cielo, a la luna que le mostraba lo que tanto le había perseguido en aquél infierno; el cielo azul oscuro y el brillo de la luna le devolvían la imagen acuosa de esa chica antes de morir. Esos ojos azules que le habían dejado en el alma heridas más profundas que todas las que Cho había sanado; cerró los ojos y volvió a escuchar ese susurro ahogado y juguetón de hacía un par de noches:

_Draco, Draco… ¿ves?, como matar una mariposa._


End file.
